


Dreaming of You

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Graduation Fics [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cute, F/M, Graduation, Humor, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: During a graduation party, Marigraciela finally asks Pablo.





	Dreaming of You

Frida was strumming her guitar as Marigraciela walked to her.

"Frida tomorrow is a graduation party!"

Frida squealed "I know!"

At Pablo's mansion

Pablo was playing the piano as Manny walked to him

"Pablo guess what tomorrow is a graduation party"

"Manny I know"

Manny began to play the piano.

Pablo said "Nice music"

"Gracias my mom taught me how to play the piano"

In the Miracle City Mall, Marigraciela and Frida buy dresses for a graduation party.

Manny and Pablo was buying tuxedos for a graduation party.

"This is the best shopping day ever!" Frida, Marigraciela and Manny said

"Oh who am I kidding this is the worst shopping day!?" Pablo cried

Brie Brie giggled


End file.
